Somewhat Personal
by TinaSalvatore
Summary: 4x02 bathroom scene. Damon gives Elena his blood so she can survive, but will the blood sharing go further? May change to M next chapter, two-shot. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhat Personal

AN: Hey everyone! This is my second attempt at writing and I love this episode so much so I thought if share my opinion on how it should have gone. See you at the bottom!

"Did you do it?" Damon rolled his eyes as Elena came in demanding a confession for something he didn't do. She came around to his left to join him at the bar.

"That seat's taken," Damon said mechanically, repeating the same words he had told Liz earlier.

"But there's no one here," Elena said, looking at him questionably.

'Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative it just too damned depressing." He expected Elena of all people to let him mourn in his own way.

"Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?" She accused.

He was seriously pondering why everyone thought he would cause an explosions of all things. "Am I wearing my I-Blew-Up-The-Council T-Shirt? Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Did you?" she challenged.

"Noo! Anything else?" Damon asked, turning back to his bourbon.

"Yes. Something's wrong..." Elena started nervously.

Damon immediately turned towards her and put his full attention on her.

"I can't keep any of the animal blood down." She admitted in embarrassment.

Damon instantly flashed his famous smirk. "Well there's a shock." He said with an 'I told you so' tone dripping.

She gave him a pointed look as he put up his hands in self-defense. Her face changed however, and she leaned over to tell him in a voice hardly above a whisper. "I think I need your help." And there it was.

He sighed. "Of course you do." He could have seen this one coming from a mile away. He glanced around and created a vampire's perfect menu. "Pick you meal. You got Asian Fusion, Mexican, or what about some good old American Comfort Food?"

Elena immediately shook her head and rejected his idea. "No. No Human Blood. Stefan's right. I need to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone."

"Fine," he said in a slightly annoyed tone. In that moment, he made a decision he knew he would be regretting later. Oh well, Elena is most definitely worth it. He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her to their destination. "Come on."

"What are you doing? " Elena said totally bewildered as soon as they entered the bathroom.

He brought his hand up to he mouth as he released his fangs. They pierced his skin and let his rich dark blood come to surface. Elena gasped as soon as she saw the liquid. "Giving you what you need." Damon couldn't wait for Elena to experience this but played it off. "Drink."

"What?!"

He internally sighed. "You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. Just.. Don't tell Stefan." He winced as he said the last part, knowing Stefan would kill him if he found out.

Elena was losing all self-control as she watched the blood pool in his palm. "Why not?" She breathed, her eyes attached to his hand.

Damon swore under his breath as he tried to put the situation delicately. By doing this he was quite possibly signed up for death by jealous brother. "Because Blood-Sharing is kinda.. personal." He articulated it that way so she wouldn't instantly run back to Stefan.

"What do you mean it's personal?"

He debated saying more, but ultimately decided the less he said the better. "Just Drink," he responded eagerly.

She tilted her head and gave him a skeptical look, as if deciding if Damon was trustworthy. After a bit more hesitation, she focused on his eyes as she moved towards his hand.

As soon as she sunk her teeth into his hand, his eyes rolled back into his head. He pulled her against her chest in a tight embrace, stroking her hair. He felt a riveting sensation as she drew out his blood. It was as if he was giving himself to her.

The moment Elena tasted the blood, she was engulfed in pure pleasure. His blood was so rich and soothing as it slid down her throat. Along with the blood came warmth and a burning sense of desire, as if her body was lit on fire. All she knew is she needed more Damon.

In his 173 years, Damon had never experienced a sensation as powerful as this before. Sure, he'd shared blood before. But it never made him feel weak in the knees, and hell this was only going one way!

Something deep within Elena sparked, and shoved Damon up against the side of the stall. He groaned as soon as his back hit the wall and she moved away from his hand to look at him. His eyes reflected her lust and passion. She took a quick glance from his eyes to his neck, licking her lips. He nodded her on and she jumped to attack his neck. She needed more blood to satisfy her hunger, and Damon tasted like fucking heaven.

As Elena got more entranced in the blood, her hands began to wander all over Damon's body. She ran he hands through his hair, tugging it a bit to better access the blood. She let her fingertips trickle down the back of his neck causing him to shiver. She glided her hands up and down his back before bring them around to his chest. She let her hands rest firmly against it as she slowly slid them down, testing Damon's limits.

Damon's self-control was faltering. Here was the love of his life crushed up against him, devouring him. Her hands traveled all over his body making his nerves ignite. He felt like putty in her hands, but it didn't matter. He started to feel dizzy as she attacked him more aggressively.

Elena was blinded by the ecstasy that came with Damon's blood. She couldn't get enough of him and any previous concerns for Stefan's feelings were thrown out the window. She hoisted herself up and tangled her legs around Damon's waist, feeling his erection below her. Normally she would be embarrassed, but his blood empowered her and she started grinding on him.

"Elena!" Damon gasped desperately. Holy shit, he thought, she is a total vixen. He could feel her smirking in his neck and she had him under her control. However, Elena had taken too much blood, and Damon started to sink to the ground.

He really didn't want to cut off her food source, but he couldn't give her anymore. "Elena, wait." he pleaded, but she moaned into his neck denying him. "Elena stop, you're going to drain me!" He said forcefully and nudged her off.

Once she finally released his neck she leaned back and breathed in the air. Damon's eyes followed a single drop of blood that slid down her collar. She tilted her head back and saw Damon staring at the blood and instantly realized what was wrong. "Oh my god I took too much didn't I? I'm sorry Damon it was just so... electrifying."

Damon shook his head and raised himself up again. He looked her directly in the eye, "Elena, I wanted you to do this. I'll be fine. Just know that satisfying you, satisfies me." To emphasize his point he did his signature eye thing.

Elena lips formed a smile but she was still laced with concern. "You need blood now, I'm not going to almost drain you then not give anything back. Here." She bit into her arm then stuck it out, offering her blood.

"Elena," He warned, "I am giving you a chance to turn around and walk out the door. I don't know how much I can control myself right now." His eyes flickered back and forth from her face to her wrist.

She placed her hands on his face, her open wound right next to his now showing fangs. She looked directly into his eyes, "Damon, I want this." Her eyes were pleading, saying everything that was unsaid between them. He studied her for a moment, then replied. "Fine, but we are doing this the right way."

AN:I'm planning on making this a two-shot, please let me know what you think of my writing by leaving me a review! Thank you reading, love y'all!

-Tina


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhat Personal part 2

AN: I'm sooo sorry. Ok so my summer was super packed, and when I got home my laptop was broken, so I had to rewrite. I am so sorry it's been so long. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, be happy I don't because it wouldn't last on air because the only thing happening would probably be delena sex.

Damon took her bleeding wrist and pulled it toward him as if he was about to drink. Instead, he yanked it so Elena's back was flat against his chest. She gasped at the sudden contact, her body tingling as he brushed his hands down her sides.

"You want to get your victims heart racing if you want to taste the most delicious blood." he rasped, "I find it easiest to seduce them." He whispered in her ear, dragging out the 's'.

If her previous blood high wasn't enough, Damon's words made her eyes roll back into her head, her body racked with desire. Damon's hand brushed the side of her neck, sweeping her hair out of the way. She felt chills run through her body, something she didn't think she could experience as a vampire.

Damon's hands started to slowly creep under her shirt, setting her skin ablaze with each touch. He started to raise his hands, pulling the material with him. "What are you doing?" She panted out, hesitantly moving her arms to block his movement. "Well we wouldn't want to get any blood on this shirt, now would we?" Elena submitted and raised her arms, allowing Damon to pull it over her head. She now stood only in a black lacy bra and her jeans. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, placing opened mouth kissed all over. She leaned back into him, craving his every movement.

She heard him breathe deeply as she felt his fangs graze her neck. Damon plunged his teeth into her carotid artery, feeling instant euphoria as soon as the blood graced his mouth. Elena gasped in pleasure, she had never experienced a person drinking from her this way and she didn't want it to end. She moaned as he feasted upon her blood, her arm going around to grip his head. She was at his complete mercy.

Damon groaned as he inhaled Elena's essence. Her blood was heavenly. She tasted so sweet and her blood was so smooth and full, it was if it encased Elena into one delicious taste. He dug into her neck to get enough for him to be sated.

Elena's moans were accompanied by cries that didn't take a vampire to hear. "O-oh Damon! Oh my god!" She could hardly breathe and felt herself pushing up against him, losing control of all her morals. She was putty in his hands, and for some reason, she couldn't find any desire to stop. A thought of her perfect vampire boyfriend who protected her and was helping her to make a 'safe' transition into a vampire who didn't kill humans popped into her head, but she quickly shoved it down and ignored it. She was much more satisfied with what was happening now.

After another few moments of their passionate entangle, Damon hesitantly released Elena's neck. She remained pushed up against him, but she removed her hand from his hair. "Why did you stop?" She questioned, trying to stay composed. "Well I'm not trying to drain you. We came in here to give you blood, remember? That would kinda ruin the whole point." Elena slightly faltered, "Oh, right" she nodded in agreement, trying to recover. She looked directly into his crystal blue eyes, "Thank you, Damon, I don't know if I would survive without you. I have to go now."

As she finished her little speech, her eyes betrayed her as she caught sight of his sinful lips. She alternated from his lips to his lustful eyes. After a minute of inner struggle, she settled on a decision. "Fuck it" she breathed out before lunging forward, catching his lips.

He hesitated for one second, as if in shock, before responding, pressing into the kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He growled as she continued her ministrations before pulling out his vampire speed and slamming her into the bathroom wall. She gasped in pleasure as her body hit the wall, releasing his neck as she moved her hands to his chest. "I think this belongs on the floor" Elena said, roughly tearing his shirt off.

As Elena continued removing Damon's clothing as quickly as possible, he worked on adoring her body. With every inch of skin he attacked, he could feel her blood pulsing, practically begging for his fangs again. Elena paused to admire her handiwork of stripping Damon down. He took her pause as an opportunity to give Elena the same treatment. Damon silently thanked his vampire speed because he could not get close to Elena fast enough.

All previous notions of any moral compass had been destroyed by this point. The raw hunger they attacked each other with against the bathroom wall was too captivating for them to care about anything else. Stefan might as well never existed.

Damon was now busy worshipping Elena's newly discovered breasts, sucking them, kneading them, giving them the attention they truly deserved. Elena of course was on cloud nine, and if no one knew they were in the bathroom beforehand, they sure as hell could hear now. "Oh god, Damon!" He returned his mouth to hers to silence her moans.

Their eyes met, knowing there was absolutely no turning back from this point. Damon entered her, finally feeling complete. Elena's eyes flew back into her head as he pumped in and out of her. He sped up his pace, applying his vampire speed to their lovemaking. As they got closer to the edge, Elena panted out a request, "Bite me again Damon, please!" Damon instantly complied to the neediness in her voice. He reattached himself to her neck, giving her ultimate pleasure. Elena fought the urge to throw her head back and allow herself to be totally immersed in him. She returned the favor and fed her darkest desires, latching on her fangs.

Instantly, they saw stars. It felt like they were completely melded together. Their collective mind seemed to flash through all their memories like a slideshow, making every moment deeper and more real. Every feeling of attraction they had ever felt for each was intensified by a billion. All the passion combined from every single one of their interactions couldn't compare to what was happening right now.

Damon was shocked how engulfed he was in Elena through the blood sharing. He had never experienced a bond so strong, not even with Katherine. Elena was realizing the same thing, knowing there is no possible way they aren't made for each other. Something clicked deep in her and she knew how much she was in love with Damon. All the buildup they were experiencing in the immersion of each other suddenly felt flooded in pleasure as they came together. They were both reeling from the earth-shattering orgasms they had experienced.

Damon stopped drinking from Elena, and as soon as she felt it she managed to detach too. Damon slid them down the wall and onto the floor so that they were able to recover themselves. Elena leaned over from his lap and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. "What was that for?" He said softly, moving his hand up to gently stroke her face. "That's my way of telling you how much I need you, and now I realize, how much I love you". Damon's face was covered in shock and awe. "So you felt it too". She let a beautiful smile grace her face. "It feels like we're soulmates". Damon pulled her forward for another kiss. "I know we are".

"Now what the fuck do we tell Stefan?"

~FIN

AN: Again, I'm so sorry it took forever. I know you all waited so patiently, and I promise I wasn't ignoring the story. I was on a mission trip for 8 weeks and I just got home so I really apologize. I know it's a bit cheesy at the end, and I couldn't resist the last comment, but I really hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to leave a review because they make me really excited!

-Tina Salvatore


End file.
